Fixing His Pipes
by WheelyJ87
Summary: Dean needs help with his new shower.


**Fixing His Pipes**

The night Anna met Dean, it was a cold winter night. At around midnight, Anna's cell phone went off, signaling a late-night job for her. She flipped open the phone and said hello. "Hey Anna," her boss, Harvey greeted. "Got a call from 116 Riverside Drive. Can you run out there?"

"Can't Dan do it?" she whined.

"Sorry, Dan's in Alabama with family."

"Fuck," she muttered. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thanks, you're a doll."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You owe me."

~Meanwhile~

Dean sat in front of his fireplace, hair dripping water down his bare back, a towel wrapped around his waist. His shower was acting up, and he was pissed. He'd just had the damn thing installed two weeks ago. Paid fifteen thousand dollars for that shower, and two weeks later it was acting up. "Fifteen fucking thousand," he grumbled as the doorbell rang. He stood up and walked over to the front door. Opening it, he immediately shivered as an icy blast of December air hit his bare chest, making his nipples harden.

A young woman stood on the porch. Dean felt his cock jump to attention at the sight of her. "I got a call that someone here was having trouble with their shower," she said.

" _You're_ the plumber?" Dean squeaked.

"Yeah. Why so surprised?"

Dean looked down at the thin fabric around his waist, and the clearly noticeable bulge. "No—no reason," he said.

"So…are you gonna let me in? I can't fix the shower from here," she chuckled, a grin spreading across her face.

Dean snapped back to reality. "Oh…uh…yeah. Come on in."

He gestured for her to enter, and she stepped past him into the foyer. "I'm sorry. What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Anna."

"Alright Anna, let me show you to the shower."

She followed him through the kitchen, down the hall, through his bedroom, to the en suite bathroom. She stared, her mouth hanging open. The bathroom was huge! And the shower…damn. The shower was circular, black marble, and had a sliding glass door.

She gazed around the bathroom until her eyes met Dean's. Something about the way he was staring at her made her pussy wet and her nipples hard.

"Uh…" she struggled to pull her eyes away from his wanting gaze. "What's the problem?" she managed.

"The drain." He answered simply.

Anna entered the shower and knelt down to inspect the drain. "Just a simple clog," she said after a few minutes. "Hang on."

While she was outside getting her tools, Dean was standing in the bathroom, wondering if he had enough time for a quick play session before Anna returned. As he wrapped a hand around his dick, he heard her footsteps nearing the bathroom. Dammit! He needed relief, and he needed it soon.

She pulled out a long instrument from her bag, and proceeded to go to work on the clogged drain. Her heavy breathing only made Dean's cock harder, if possible.

Finally, she stood up, wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead, and said, "Finished."

She put the instrument away and looked into the full-length mirror across from the shower. "Yuck," she said, frowning. "I'm a mess."

Working through the nervousness, Dean asked, "Want me to help you clean up?"

Hearing that, Anna felt all the blood rush straight to one part of her body. She jumped, startled, when he put his hands on her waist and turned her around to face him. Soon their mouths were mere inches apart; the feel of his warm breath on her lips made her legs quiver.

In one quick instant, he closed the space between them by pressing his soft lips lightly to hers and gently pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and kissed him back with fierceness.

He ran a hand under her shirt and pulled it over her head. Then he moved her mouth to her neck, licking and sucking on the tender skin. She moaned and unhooked the clasp on her bra, and he moved back for a moment to let the bra slide off her figure and land on the floor between them. Dean glided his tongue down and began licking her nipples, first one, then the other.

He unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her long legs, along with the black thong she was wearing. She stepped out of them and pulled his towel away, revealing his impressive erection. None of her past lovers had been anywhere near this big, and she was surprised, but quite pleased.

He moved lower, tracing his tongue along the lips of her wet pussy, eliciting a moan from her. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive clit a few times, making her buckle at the knees and almost drop to the floor.

Anna stopped him and pulled him up to face her. "I want you to fuck me," she said in a hoarse whisper. Then she crashed her mouth into his and, without breaking the kiss, the two stumbled into the shower. Dean turned the water on and adjusted it to the right temperature. He held Anna against the shower wall while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You ready?" he asked.

Anna nodded, and Dean thrust his big, thick cock deep into her. She moaned loudly and scratched her nails down his back as he pulled completely out and thrust back in with force. "Oh fuck," she panted. "Harder, baby!"

Obeying her request, he began thrusting faster, deeper, and harder into her wet pussy, making her scream his name over and over.

She leaned in and captured his lips in a shaky kiss. Every time he pulled out, his shaft would rub against her clit, radiating waves of hot pleasure throughout her body.

Anna felt his cock begin to throb inside her, and knew neither of them would last much longer. Finally, Dean threw his head back, shut his eyes, and let out a loud moan as he began shooting his load deep inside her being. Anna moaned at the warmth as her own orgasm quickly took over, engulfing her like a wildfire and making her scream and shake.

After shooting his entire load in her, Dean collapsed against Anna, his breathing heavy and labored. Anna relaxed, letting her feet hit the shower floor. Finally she stood on her own, on shaky, wobbly legs.

As soon as they were breathing normally, Dean turned off the now ice-cold water and he and Anna stepped out of the shower.

While drying each other off, Dean said, "Thanks for fixing my pipes."

"Don't mention it," Anna replied with a playful smile. "Give me a call if you need any more help."

"You know it."

 **END**


End file.
